1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system
2. Description of the Background Art
An endoscope has been widely used in a medical field in accordance with that fiber optics and a micro camera are developed.
However, in case of a large intestine endoscope, since an organ structure is complicatedly curved with a third dimensional shape and a degree of freedom of a movement of the endoscope is limited, more time and effort have to be spent to obtain a technique by which the endoscope is inserted into the organ. Also, a doctor cannot concentrate on a diagnosis or an operation but consumes much energy to handle the endoscope.
A accurate diagnosis depends not only on a doctor's medical knowledge or an experience but also on a technique to handle the endoscope, which causes low determination rate of a sick part for the endoscope diagnosis which is different according to doctors.